


Sparks Fly

by Yingugulucky



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), TH², 虫基
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingugulucky/pseuds/Yingugulucky
Summary: 剧情大概就是——看到暗恋对象来鸭店了怎么办？肥水不流外人田，Peter决定自己上。马这个的时候一直在想微博的一张图：温柔攻真好，一边说对不起一边草





	Sparks Fly

这是Wade第七次用“我真的很想回家和你们一起吃晚饭但是学校里真的太忙了”来回复梅姨的晚餐邀请了，每每这个时候，Peter都坐在沙发里用手撑住半张脸，以防自己露出一个犯恶心的表情，从而戳穿这个蹩脚的谎言。  
  
明明在Peter这里，梅姨总能一眼就看穿他在搞什么把戏，但对上她的另一个侄子——最近才搬回皇后区的Wade Wilson，她就好像被什么东西糊住了双眼，不但相信这个好侄子在学校真的数一数二，是老师的左右手，也相信他如今的大手笔都是靠自己自食其力、起早贪黑换来的。  
  
“你的表哥，唉，什么时候他才能不这么辛苦啊……”梅姨正在往她和Peter的杯子里倒进满满的葡萄酒，为Wade准备的杯子空空地摆在一边，“他在做什么工作来着？我的记性不太好了，是邮差？还是披萨外卖员？”  
  
Peter说，“我也不太清楚。”  
  
梅姨不赞同地看他一眼，“他是你的表哥，你们小时候玩得多好啊，不能因为他搬家了几年就和他变得这么生疏啊。”  
  
“嗯嗯。”Peter无所谓地应道，他伸手艰难地撕下一只鸡腿，梅姨有点被逗笑，但马上，随着隔壁邻居家越放越响的电视声，她的脸上又露出了心疼的表情，“今天是难得的假期啊，大家都在团圆，Wade却一个人待在学校……Peter，你别吃了！”  
  
Peter的鸡腿还没碰到他的嘴唇就被夺走了，不安感越来越浓，他抓住屁股下的椅子边，可怜巴巴地看着他的阿姨，但没有用，梅姨心里的秤早就偏到那个很会说话的甜嘴怪身上去了，Peter再怎么磨蹭撒娇，最后也只能被绑上背包，在纽约的深夜孤独地站在了路边。  
  
计程车来得很快，司机大叔问他要去哪里，眼神在听到回答后秒速从热情变成了鄙夷，因为把双肩包放在膝上，看起来挺老实巴交的Peter Parker，说出的目的地是这个城市最大的同志酒吧。  
  
夜晚十点，漆黑的天空被交杂的电线线路填满。  
  
一个抓着背包的少年鬼鬼祟祟地下了车，拉低卫衣的帽檐灵活地朝着街道深处钻去，他以为这样子就能绝妙地隐藏自己，其实绚烂的霓虹招牌早就照亮了他露在外面半张脸，还有害羞却掩不住深深好奇的眼睛——这幅画面在这里并不少见，无意间发现自己的性向和别人不同的男孩子们，虽羞于向家人或朋友说出自己的烦恼和问题，但他们的胆量和好奇绝对成正比，完全敢去自己探索答案。  
  
“你在哪呢？”Peter受不了进进出出的男人盯肉似的盯着他看，他闪身躲到旁边的阴暗角落里，给Wade打电话，“你快点出来。”  
  
“啊啊啊——”Wade还没说话，Peter就被一个恐怖的触摸吓得尖叫出声，一只手从后往前按住了他的裤裆，还极其娴熟地揉了几下，他惊恐地回头看，居然有对情侣在他之前就躲在黑暗里干得火热，被抱住的那个裤子都褪到了腿弯，一手抓着情人的背，一手伸过来碰他的……  
  
“怎么了小Pe？”大嗓门不止在手机里，也来自不远处的大门口，Peter惊慌失措地逃出角落，看到戴着黑色帽子和骚包紫色太阳镜的男人正拿着手机走出来，Peter平日里再这么不喜欢这位表哥，现在都像是看到了一个保护神，躲到他后面脸红得跟烂透了的西红柿一样。  
  
“看到了吗，他是Wade的人……”两人之间在出力的青年脸色不太好地说，他用一种深情却古怪的眼神看着Wade，身下的男孩被他粗暴地顶了好几下，靠在墙上大口喘气，青年拍了几下他的屁股，声音大到连Wade都小声“啧啧”了几句。  
  
“好了，又不是没有过三人行，小Aaron你吃什么醋？”Wade怜惜地把卷毛男孩的下巴抬起来，帮他抹开来不及咽下而淌在嘴边的口水，再用他白嫩嫩的胸膛当作抹布把手指擦干——男孩好像被他轻柔的动作迷住了，身后插着别人的鸡巴，眼睛却含情脉脉地盯住了在他旁边的Wade……  
  
青年发出愤怒的尖叫，Wade在给男孩一个迷人的隔空吻别后就带着Peter走进了酒吧，耳后传来类似于“你也配被他碰”、“他居然有了新的情人……”的话，Peter听出那是青年的声音。  
  
“就是你想的那样。”Wade把他的太阳镜摘下来插到胸前的口袋里，一路上不断有人蹭上来抚摸他的脸部、胸部还有裆部，Wade都微笑着接受了，他侧过脸，看到他的小表弟一脸吃了屎地看着他，心情不知道为什么变得特别愉快，“你表哥我在这可吃香了，有人做梦都想被我上，也有人特别想光顾我的屁股——”  
  
“Wade！”Peter忍不住打断他的话，他跟在Wade后面不知道收到多少嫉妒或是好奇的目光了，直到晃动着肉体尽情舞蹈的脱衣舞男在他身边擦过，刺耳的音乐被一扇扇玻璃大门隔绝出来，他才意识到他跟着Wade走进了他的专属休息室！  
  
明明只要把双肩包里的便当盒交给他，管他吃光还是倒掉Peter都能完成这个梅姨吩咐的深夜外卖订单，但他的脚居然就这么跟着……Peter把包里的东西全部拿出来，然后双腿并拢极其拘谨地站在门边，语气不算客气，“我该走了！”  
  
“太棒了！我没有吃晚饭！”Wade把帽子和太阳镜全丢到坚硬的白色地砖上了，还有硌脚的尖头皮鞋，他无视了自己的表弟还黑着脸站在一边，感动地说，“Peter，我该怎么做才能报答你们……”  
  
“不用报答。”Peter冷笑着说，“只要你能在‘百忙之中’抽出点时间陪梅姨吃顿晚饭就够了。”他也不多费口舌劝Wade辞去这份工作了，每次他这么说，Wade都会捧着心口，好像辞职对他而言是一份多大的罪恶一样——“你不知道如果我不干了会有多少朵小菊花为此枯萎而再也无法盛开吗？那真是太残忍了……”  
  
“我会的，不然每次都要麻烦我的小表弟给我送餐，这太不好意思了。”Wade嘿嘿嘿地笑，把脚边的小冰箱踢到Peter旁边，“吃点零食吧，我吃完就送你出去。”  
  
“……没有下次了。”Peter回答，他认命地在旁边坐下，给他十个胆他也不敢一个人走到外面的男人窝里，他在小冰箱里翻了翻，能称得上零食的只有两三盒小酸奶，更多的都是瓶瓶罐罐的酒，Peter有点心痒，梅姨平时不准他喝酒，有时候慷慨地给他倒一小杯葡萄酒已是极限，Peter真的很好奇这几罐陌生长相的酒是什么味道的。  
  
“想喝就喝，小伙子。”Wade咽下去嘴里的鸡腿肉，完全明白Peter的眼神是什么意思，“喝醉了就睡这，放心，梅姨姨那里我会打电话的。”  
  
“橘子味的。”Peter尝了第一口，这口味的确是Wade会喜欢的，又甜又腻，但酒精度数也绝不会低，Wade也随手拿了一罐打开，两人将易拉罐头碰了又碰，总算在松软沙发和甜腻酒水里找回一点点童年的默契味道了。  
  
“你打算一直做这个工作吗？”Peter问，他并不鄙视Wade，只是在梅姨偶尔拿他和Wade比较时心里会生出点不忿罢了，有时还会坏心地想，要是她知道了Wade口中的“辛苦工作”是在做什么，会不会和小时候一样扒了他的裤子抡着棍子追着他满大街打。  
  
幸好Peter嘴严，心里也还留着那么一丝兄弟情，Wade真得好好谢谢他。  
  
“还不想改，除非什么时候找到我的真命天子。”Wade叹了一口气，在鸭场找个好男人对他来说太难了，但这也可以称得上是个挑战！他示意Peter往一边看，磨砂玻璃的落地窗突然变成了清晰光滑的透视镜面，从这里能看到楼下的人来人往，不管是刚进门的还是在角落腻歪的，都能看得一清二楚。Peter往嘴里灌着酒，十分新奇地往外看。  
  
“那个黄毛——看见了吗，就左边那个在和人打啵的。谁能想到呢？上礼拜他还是我每天醒来见到的第一个人，我们计划着要去墨西哥玩一圈，把那里的玉米饼和龙舌兰都尝一遍，还有传说中的凉拌仙人掌……”安静地喝完罐底的酒，Wade的语气有点难过，但Peter一听就知道他是装的——他眼里的嘲弄都要涌出来了，“结果这周他就跟那个意大利壮汉好上了，估计他的旅游计划要从喝龙舌兰变成喝红勤酒了……他一定不知道，他的意大利男友被我操过屁眼，在床上叫的声音比他都要浪，哈哈。”  
  
Peter也不知道他该说些安慰人的话好还是跟着傻笑几声好。  
  
“嗯？生面孔？”Wade突然站了起来，走到玻璃旁边兴冲冲地叫嚷着，就差把脸黏在玻璃上了，Peter连忙去拉他，但下面没一个人抬头往上看的——这玻璃是单面的？他的注意力很快就从玻璃上撤走了，他的眼睛死死盯着楼下——更准确的说，是刚进酒吧的一行人的其中一个。  
  
“好奇怪……”Wade摸着下巴，眼睛里放着光，“明明我不认识他，为什么就那么眼熟呢……Peter，你说呢？”他笑着笑着就露出了几颗牙齿，眼睛也变弯了，透过镜子的反射趣味盎然地看着僵硬了身子的Peter。  
  
Peter的喉咙像被抽去了所有水份，他用尽全部的理智才使自己不打出一拳砸破玻璃再纵身跳下去。“Wade Wilson。”他从牙齿里挤出这个名字，把发硬的拳头送给了表哥的后背，后者极其荡漾地呻吟了一声。  
  
“今天的一切都是你算好的，对吗？”  
  
  
  
  
他应该先问问要去哪里的，Loki后知后觉地想。  
  
兴奋过头了，或许是难得有一次从头到尾都胜券在握的经历，在Fandral和其他几个社员叫嚷着要出去庆祝一下的时候，Loki忘记拒绝了，也没有人通知他更细致的派对安排，到了时间就把车在他公寓楼下一停，不等他换个衣服喷点香水，就拉他风风火火地赶到了这里。  
  
Fandral和他的新男友还在聊今天辩论赛上的风光舌战：Loki的嘴有多尖锐Fandral的反驳有多圆滑，其他几个社员也不停插嘴，Loki注意到他们对包厢墙上挂着的男性胸肌与圆臀的艺术照见怪不怪的样子，第一次意识到身边与他一样的人竟然这么多。  
  
与他有相同想法的人其实不止一个。  
  
不单在辩论社，在学校里对这位长相优越智商极高且私生活绝对干净的学长有意思的拉出来能组好几只足球队，男生女生，没有人能够拒绝他略带忧郁的绿色眼珠和丝滑动人的低沉嗓音，传言辩论社社长Fandral是他的男友，但这绯闻很快被Fandral学长一任又一任的新情人出现而打破。  
  
但是今晚——至少他愿意来gay吧，这不就说明了他的性向是什么，男孩子们的手在桌子下面将手机按得啪啪作响，不用明天，光今晚就会有数不清的美女落泪，猛男开怀。  
  
“来玩游戏吧！”Fandral提议，“两人一组，这样刺激。”  
  
众人皆不做声，直到副社Loki轻轻点了点头。  
  
“学长！！！！我们一组吧！！！！”  
  
“我来！！！！！”  
  
“不！！！！！学长是我的！！！！！”  
  
被哄抢的当事人云淡风轻地喝了一口水，仿佛不在场。  
  
Fandral用他的火眼金睛把在场的小男生们过了一遍，很遗憾，在这些年轻莽撞的小东西中，没一个是符合他好友的择偶标准的——相貌固然重要，但最最最要紧的是型号啊！看看这几张羞赧且期待的面孔！绝对是直接将Loki默认为能疯狂掠夺他们嘴唇的斯文野兽派了。  
  
天知道Loki也是个渴望有人压着他吻他干他的饥渴bottom。  
  
“光我们几个人，玩起来也没有意思，为什么不找些新朋友来呢？”Fandral出声打了圆场，气氛活跃起来，就连他的男友Jacob也十分赞同这个决定。  
  
几分钟后包厢的门被敲响，两个穿着白衬衫黑裤子的侍者推着推车走进房间，后面跟着几个穿着清凉的男士，Wade是熟人了，Fandral与他打了招呼，再暧昧地往Loki那里使了一个眼色。  
  
（F：我让你给我朋友找的器大活好攻呢？）  
  
Wade眨眨眼，将躲在背后的人推了出来。  
  
一个男孩被大力推到了人们的视线中心，灯光扫到他身上，他攥着衣角视线闪躲着不敢看人，所有人，包括Loki都诧异地看着他的杏色卫衣和深蓝色牛仔裤，还有脚上蹭了不少泥点的白色运动鞋，这打扮在酒吧里称得上新鲜，难道是看他们都年轻故意弄出来的学生play？Wade故作严肃地板起脸，对Peter指着Loki的位置，“过去吧。”  
  
“知道了。”Peter极小声地应道。Wade又往他的手里塞了些什么，他看也没看就低着头朝Loki冲了过去，身后响起一阵不平的哀叹声。  
  
包厢里统一点着绿茶柠檬味的精油蜡烛，烛光星星点点，香味不算浓，但Peter觉得潮热的室内温度混着这程度的香气快把他脑子都熏透了，他坐在沙发上努力深呼吸了好几次，期间就算知道Loki一直在盯着他看，他也抬不起好似有千斤重的头——他的脸一定红得像个傻子！  
  
“你还好吗？喝点水吧。”  
  
一只握着一次性纸杯的手递到了他眼下，Peter条件反射地去接，手指不可避免地碰到了Loki的几根手指，对方不甚在意，很快就收回了手，快到Peter都没感觉出他的体温是冰凉的还是温暖的。  
  
不过他确定水是冷的。冰凉的液体划过喉咙，总算缓和了一点他的紧张情绪，Peter稍稍静下心，他看着杯沿一圈透明的水渍，因为他刚刚从这个位置喝过水——他进来的时候Loki也在喝水、他身边没有第二只纸杯。  
  
这说明——他脑子里有什么“轰”的一声炸开——Loki给他的是他喝过的水！而他居然刚好就着他喝过的位置喝下了……这算什么？间接接吻？！  
  
“好些了吗？”Loki问，伸手在他背上顺了顺。  
  
“嗯。”Peter的手几乎要捏扁了纸杯，他鼓足勇气抬头与Loki对视了一眼——他一点都没变，这三年的久别终于迎来重逢，Loki仍然像他记忆里那样好看，有着漂亮的黑发，漂亮的眼睛，嘴唇也薄得恰到好处，不知道吻起来是不是还是那么冰冷无情……Peter的心跳得越来越快，他的视线黏着Loki的嘴无法移开，直到对方疑惑地挑了挑眉，伸手在他面前摇了摇。  
  
“玩游戏了。”  
  
“啊？什么？”  
  
他的纯情有点出乎Loki的意料，这让他不免好奇这是装出来的还是他的性格本就如此。他看起来才成年不久吧，眼神比他身边的人清澈太多了……但他的身体发育得不错，Loki回忆起他用手划过男孩背部的触感，绝不骨感，每一块肌肉都听话地长成最好看的形状——这很重要，当你经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱因而满心愉悦，想抱住情人感激地将脸埋进他脖颈的时候，没有人会想摸到一手煞风景的排骨的。  
  
Fandral懂他的取向狙击，Loki偏爱于乖巧懂事的床上男友，该黏人的时候黏人，该闭嘴的时候闭嘴，所以到目前为止，Loki对这个还不知道姓名的男孩非常满意。  
  
“很简单！酒瓶口转到谁，谁就中奖了！但是我们有分组，所以抽到那人和队友都得惩罚，一个选择真心话一个就得选择大冒险！”Wade从冒着白气的铁桶里拎出一个长颈酒瓶，一根手指在酒肚子的位置按了按，酒瓶开始一圈圈转了起来。  
  
第一轮，停下来的酒瓶对准了Jacob。  
  
“我真心话。”他抢着说，Fandral只好轮到大冒险。  
  
Wade又不知道在哪摸出来了两套牌，在桌上胡乱散开，他们能自己抽卡选题，也能让在场的人提问，鉴于“中奖”的一个是社长，一个是社长夫人，没人敢站出来牺牲自己的，Fandral和Jacob就为彼此抽了牌。  
  
“天，我第一次手淫是什么时候？”  
  
Jacob拿着卡骂骂咧咧地坐回沙发里，“十四？十五？哈哈哈哈哈我记不清了，要是问我上一次手淫是什么时候，我还能准确回答：今天早上。”周围响起一片嘘声，这个黄暴的开场让他们非常满意，打趣之后催着Fandral也赶紧翻牌。  
  
“饼干kiss？这有什么难的。”  
  
Jacob早就叼着根草莓味pocky凑到男友嘴边了，两人啃完饼干条后还来了个结结实实的热吻，Wade带头起着哄，只有Peter坐在沙发里僵得像个雕塑。  
  
下一对“受害者”也很快出现，抽到“与在场任意一位异性热吻十秒”的男孩小声支吾着“这里没有异性”，目光却希冀地投向了某个角落，Wade唯恐天下不乱地说“那同性也行”，男孩便头也不回地抛弃了身边的金发男人。  
  
“学长……能、能与我接吻吗？”  
  
一个男孩子怎么会发出这么甜腻的声音？Peter的手臂在卫衣底下起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他警惕地偏过头，Loki的身子从歪斜在沙发上变为挺直身板了——他很仔细地在听那个男孩说话，Peter发现他的心口有点堵，还有一点点难掩的愤怒——Loki根本不知道他现在的样子像是对这个男孩有着天大的包容，即使他支支吾吾像只不会说话的鸭子。  
  
他会同意吗？给他一个不带任何感情却依然火热的亲吻？难道对如今的他来说，吻就是那么不值钱的东西？  
  
“抱歉，我有搭档了。”Loki看似为难地指指Peter，后者的眼神适时变得坚毅起来，男孩竟然真的被唬回去了。  
  
“抱歉。”这句抱歉是Loki对Peter说的，“把你拉出来……”  
  
“没事。”Peter摇摇头表示不在意，嘴角却忍不住越扬越高，但很快他就笑不出来了——下一场，酒瓶口直直地对住了他，还有Wade似笑非笑的脸（他绝对又是故意的！）  
  
“两位，谁来真心话，谁来大冒险呢？”  
  
“我选大冒险！”Peter争着说，他可不能让Loki冒一点和人家热吻或者贴身热舞的风险，丢脸的事他来就好，他闭眼往卡堆里抽了一张。  
  
“与在场一位……重复了！”读了开头几个字Peter就摇着卡片要重抽，Wade更快一步从他手里抢走了牌。  
  
“与在场任意一位异性热吻三十秒……没重复哦，刚刚是十秒，这是三十秒。”怕其他人不信，Wade将卡片递给身边的同伴让他们传了一圈，最后收到卡片的是Loki，黄色的卡片在他指间转了一圈，他有些无奈又有些纵容地叹了一口气，对着Peter说了句，“来吧。”  
  
来吧？来、来什么？  
  
Loki挑了挑眉，考虑了一下，“难道说，你是想和其他人热吻？”  
  
Peter连忙说“不是的”，他的脸涨红，一股因为梦想成真而发出的阵阵兴奋感在瞬间席卷了他的全身，他在脑海里将亲吻二字与Loki挂上了钩，这是被允许的吗？吻上那张他想念了三年的嘴唇，还不是蜻蜓点水般的触碰……  
  
那种让人手掌发痒的灼热感又燃起来了，他难以控制自己的脚步，在那双温柔如水的眼神注视下，逐渐靠近这片让他憧憬的绿色，Loki仰起头，眼睛里带着鼓舞和笑意，Peter像对待——不，这就是他的宝物，他用两只手轻轻捧起Loki的脸，Loki一定也被他手的温度烫到了。  
  
“我、我亲了哦。”  
  
Loki不回答他，Peter被他含笑的眼神盯得全身发热，颤抖着将他的嘴唇移到能与他触碰的位置。  
  
像演练过无数次那样紧贴住彼此的嘴唇，有人在尖叫有人在激动地倒数，Peter觉得同时被堵住的不止他的嘴巴，还有他的耳朵，他听不到任何东西了，从他将舌头莽撞地闯入再冒失地撞到Loki的齿尖时，青年就明白这个男孩是个真正的新手，可能他才刚入这行不久？如果把一个吻技青涩的小男孩推开——这么做不异于直接将他推向失业的深渊。  
  
Loki还做不出这种事。  
  
“20、19、18……”  
  
时间在一秒一秒过去，将一个吻始终停留在“用你的舌尖摩擦我的齿尖”实在是说不过去，Loki非常自然地用起自己的舌头，搅住对方的使之与自己纠缠，可怜的年轻男孩被吓得眼睛里都聚满了水汽，幸运的是他诚实且好学，很快这只尝到了甜头的小野兽就懂得了什么才叫真正的吻。  
  
Loki被他来势汹汹的进攻撞倒在沙发里，他听到Fandral在不远处大声地尖叫，隔岸观吻，这群家伙做的真的不错，男孩的耳朵都红透了，他的手穿过Loki的臂弯让他更近地贴进自己，这个姿势对于身高不低的Loki来说有点窘迫，但不得不说，这种被一个男人牢牢箍在怀中同时口腔里又被他的舌头搅得一塌糊涂的感觉——超级好。  
  
Loki觉得自己的腿有变软的预兆。  
  
Peter绝没有太多的接吻技巧，唯一一次能称得上亲吻经历的是某次醉酒，醉得失去神智的黑发青年躺在床上睡得昏天黑地，而他大着胆子也只敢凑上去轻碰他的唇瓣而已。  
  
“10、9、8……”  
  
男孩的牙齿变得越来越像在啃咬什么东西，急促的好像这会是他这辈子的最后一个吻，Loki可笑地伸出手，去抓了一下他的后腰——也有挑逗的意味，指尖在Peter腰间按了按，后者直接腿部发软压下了整个身子，即使这样他都不想让这个亲吻断开，捧住Loki的脸无师自通地将一个膝盖抵在他的大腿之间，双手扶住他的脖子，几乎要将他压在角落无处可去，这个姿势直接使吻的温度再次上升，发出的湿漉水声让在场的人都红了耳朵。  
  
“54321！！！结束了！！”  
  
Loki的小粉丝声嘶力竭地在喊。Peter和Loki充耳未闻，让两个吻得起劲的男人停下来只能靠空气，当最后一抹空气被耗干，他们的嘴唇只好分开，Loki的脖子扬起一个好看的弧度，黑发散了一脸，从中透露出一双动了情欲的眼睛。  
  
“Time is up！该真心话了！”  
  
Peter也不确定在这个吻里Loki带了多少感情色彩，但若是问起他的想法，他甚至愿意在这个吻后立即死去，这个念头真是对不起梅姨，那位女士怎么会想到被她要求去当外卖小哥的Peter Parker，现在正喘着粗气坐在一个男人身边，每个细胞都在颤栗，每一块肌肉都因为激动而僵硬发烫着，包括某个不可言说的重要部位——  
  
这一切都拜某个超会演戏的大混蛋所赐。  
  
“我来问吧，这位黑头发的先生——”Wade对着Loki眨眨眼，后者点点头，大大方方地说出了自己的真名。  
  
“Loki Odinson。”  
  
“哦，Odinson先生，你们的吻真的绝了！我保证这里所有的小伙子都和我的‘小伙子’一样，都硬——好的好的我们直接问问题……就是Peter的亲亲你满意吗？有没有一点点让你觉得……嗯……心花怒放……不管哪朵花？”  
  
“Wade！”Peter朝他低吼，Loki讶异地看他一眼，好像在奇怪这个小小的男侍怎么有胆量去和这里的老大发脾气。  
  
“臭小子你在发什么脾气！”Wade“假公济私”地瞪了回来，“等一切结束后，我会好好教训你……”  
  
“不必这样，Wilson先生。”Loki轻轻将两人之间的怒火消了下来，他把手搭在男孩的大腿上，谢天谢地Peter的卫衣够宽大，把他难堪的地方都遮住了，Loki红着脸盯着自己蓝色牛仔裤上的一只手，Wade快被他的样子蠢哭了！他给自己灌了半瓶酒才忍住不掏出手机把这幕拍下来，再疯狂转发给所有亲戚。  
  
以后不要再忙着给小Pe介绍小姑娘啦！  
  
“这个吻还不错。”Loki笑着，好像那不是个辣到让所有人都呼吸急促脑内充血的湿吻，只是一个简单的嘴唇相碰，亲完就落幕。就连Fandral都想马上撕破他这张冷静的脸皮，看看面具之下他是不是已经饥渴到想拉着那个男孩就在这里搞上一发。  
  
之后的游戏只进行了两轮，因为已经有两对“搭档”离场表示“要去更亲密地接触”一下，其中包括那个向Loki索吻未果的男孩，被金发男伴扶着发软的身子走出去的时候，还不甘地回头又看了眼Loki。  
  
黑发学长的眼神淡淡地扫过他和他身边的男伴，随即又收了回去，男孩发誓他在他眼里看到了可惜！  
  
后悔也来不及了！学长！是你先拒绝我的！宛如偶像剧里被男主忽视的灰姑娘终于找到了最适合彼此的复仇方式，他昂首挺胸，眼里带着痛苦和决然，毅然挽着另一个男人的手走出了Loki Odinson的世界！  
  
全然不知Loki Odinson的眼神瞟过之处是他男伴紧到勒蛋的黑色小脚裤，虽不是阅人无数，Loki仍能从那毫无起伏的裆部形状得出一个结论：这人屌小。  
  
  
  
  
  
可惜了那学弟。  
  
当Peter手感还不错的牛仔裤被Loki直接拉下落到脚踝，就算裤子的主人羞窘地用手捂住了短裤，Loki还是从那隔着布料就能感受到的热度确认了这个男孩的尺寸，傲人，又惊人得老实，他赌对了。  
  
“Odinson先生？！我的裤子——我的裤子！”  
  
Peter从没觉得自己的裤链这么顺滑过，他们只是在拥吻！Loki的手顺着他的腰部滑到前面，一声清脆耳熟的声音响起，他的下身就变得一片冰凉，他只好暂时先把Loki推开，手忙脚乱地去解救自己的裤子。  
  
Loki有些不解，“我们不做爱吗？Peter？”他叫了Wade口中Peter的名字，管他是真是假呢，这名字的确大众，大众到他总觉得他生命里也有过几个叫这个名字的人。  
  
“做爱？！”Peter捂着自己深灰色的四角短裤，这真是太羞耻了——因为童年的时候太喜欢蜘蛛侠，梅姨到现在都会给他购置些与那超级英雄有关联的东西，比如这条织着一只黑色蜘蛛的短裤，此时蜘蛛的腹部正好被他的阴茎顶起来了……Loki肯定也觉得很幼稚，他的手略过那只蜘蛛，落到短裤上沿那排密密的耻毛，只是轻轻摩挲就让Peter把慌张胆怯的学生Peter丢远了。  
  
他是鸭，现在他是鸭。如果不提枪上阵Loki就不知道要便宜哪个臭小子了。  
  
他渐渐放松下来，小蜘蛛被顶得越来越高。  
  
Peter的手试探着落回Loki的肩胛骨上，痒意让Loki情不自禁地“嗯”了一声，像猫一样，Peter觉得他该多吃点肉。他的手指顺着他骨头的形状缓缓下落，停在平滑的腰间，衬衫早八百年前就乱的不成样子了，他轻轻松松就把手钻了进去整个贴在Loki的背上，Loki的手同样来到他腰间，那里有一圈让他爱不释手的肌肉，这让Loki想象到他能在性爱过程怎么环着对方的腰，使他更加猛烈地用他的武器攻击自己，这圈肌肉会在他们紧密交合的时候牢牢压住自己，压住他微隆的腹部和后背式时敏感的腰肌。  
  
Wade很贴心地给他们安排了一个最简单的房间：一张床，一套桌椅，还有隔壁一个透视的小浴室，更高档的房间里还有许多奇奇怪怪的小玩意，不过他可不相信他的表弟会懂得使用那些。  
  
润滑油和避孕套，他能想到的都为Peter准备好了，怕他第一次出大错，Wade甚至在结束聚会之后拉住他简洁地说了一遍“破菊流程”，不过那时候Peter的两个眼睛都黏到不远处的Odinson身上了，鬼知道他有没有记住什么。  
  
要是Wade知道这个蠢蛋套着条蜘蛛侠周边的四角短裤就来和人上床了，一定会气到把今天的晚饭全吐出来。  
  
好在这条白痴短裤是时候要说拜拜了，Loki只是露出一个嫌弃的眼神，Peter就自己动手将那裤子扒了下来，比Loki想象中更甚一点的粗度和长度，完全觉醒的性器高傲地扬起，直直对准了Loki的脸。  
  
应该还不赖吧。  
  
Peter的脑子里只剩下这个念头，看着那个沉默地看着自己的小兄弟一声不吭的男人，他的心里扑通乱跳。  
  
“我教了你怎么亲一个人。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
被灯光染成深红色的脸颊挟着一丝Peter看不懂的打量，这种像喝醉了的痴神模样只在Peter的梦里出现过，下一秒他嘴里就会说出让人血脉偾张的话，Peter听到他开口，“接下来的事情还需要我教吗？”  
  
“我想我可以……自己试试。”  
  
在Peter踌躇着回忆下一步该怎么做之前，Loki已经带着鼓舞的笑意与他贴的更近，他们的舌头又缠上了，Peter有些笨拙地拉开青年的皮带，宽松的西装裤直接落到地下，Loki灵活又性感地把它踢远，白皙的脚尖在光滑的地板上划过一个小小的弧度，再悄悄落在Peter的脚背。  
  
“这里冷，床上会暖和。”他的声音几乎是到了Peter口中再反弹出来的，黏糊得让人分神。  
  
Peter“嗯嗯”地点头，两团形状饱满的臀肉挤在他的手里，触感的确冰凉。  
  
Loki根本不用怎么动，有着一身力气的男孩轻轻松松就抱着他倒在了床上，四柱床上淡粉色的帷幔适时落下，他看到男孩的手，轻轻碰了碰他的耳朵。  
  
然后是头发，手指触摸着一缕被汗沾湿的黑发，将它小心地拨开再慢慢绕到耳后，男孩的手怎么会这么温柔？Loki有些好奇地想，眼睫随着呼吸轻轻颤动，在男孩眼里好像是一副多有趣的画面，他小心翼翼地低头啄了啄他的眼睛。  
  
“我们今天亲得够多了。”Loki突然说道，他稍微使力偏过了一半头，让男孩的吻落在他的左耳朵上。  
  
“不会的，我觉得我可以亲你一个晚上。”男孩的脸依旧通红，但Loki觉得现在的他比任何时候都要可爱，他挠挠头，“我以为你也会喜欢接吻的……这很舒服。”  
  
这就算很舒服了？还早吧！Loki几乎要笑出声了，这男孩真的像个没做过这种事的人，他怎么会那么可爱，他忍不住生出作乱的念头，手指顺着热气伸出去一把抓住了男孩腿间的硬物。  
  
“Loki！”  
  
他终于没再叫那可笑的“Odinson先生”了！  
  
Loki的表情带着毫不掩饰的恶作剧得逞的笑容，粗暴却娴熟地又将他的阴茎揉了好几下，男孩直接轻吼一声把他摁住了，好在他还知道下手要有轻重，擒住Loki的手腕将它高高拉到头顶时还隐约透露出一点暧昧的情趣。他低声，“你不能这样！”  
  
“为什么？”Loki发现保持这个姿势还有点难言的屈辱感，不过仍在他的接受范围之内。  
  
“我说过我要自己试试的。”Peter嘀咕道，不敢去看Loki的眼睛，怕被他看出自己真正抗拒的原因——他的手那么软又那么热，在包住他阴茎撸动的第一下，他就激动地要缴械投降了，这太丢人了，Peter想快点压下这阵失控的快感，他活学活用地伸出了手，Loki的性器比他的要白净一点，毛发像是特意修剪过的，干净又整齐，似乎是感觉到了他的注视，还极其热情地跳了一跳。  
  
“轻一点！啊！”  
  
原先安于这个姿势的青年像搁浅了的金鱼一样扭了起来，他的脆弱被男孩重重地握在手里，就像刚刚他对他做得那样——不！这可不一样！Loki对自己的手活很有信心，可这男孩绝对是个新手，手指恶劣又残忍地划过他的龟头，再一下一下圈过敏感的柱身，这让Loki被刺激得连尖叫都喊不出声，偏偏他的手还被挟制住了无法动弹，只能拼命抬着腰妄想逃避他的魔爪。  
  
这在某人眼里却像极了爽翻了迫不及待地挺腰主动插进别人手里。  
  
“Odinson先生，我这样对吗？”他一脸想求表扬的样子，视线无法从Loki的胸口移开——他的衬衫乱乱地散开了几颗纽扣，胸口两颗艳红的乳头在挣扎过程中不断吸引着男孩的视线，终于，后者忍不住探出舌尖，试探着叼住了其中一颗。  
  
柔软与坚硬并存，像含胶量极高的果冻。  
  
Peter的脑子里还有空隙想这个，他把小果冻温柔地含住，再用牙齿轻轻磨了磨，这可是他自学成才——虽然Odinson先生一直摇着脑袋眼睛通红看着就要哭了，可他的阴茎在他手里变得越来越硬，这说明他喜欢他这么做。  
  
“Odinson先生？”  
  
Loki好像有点失神，绿眼睛虚无地盯着枕头上的花色，如果他过去的床伴站在旁边，就能从他嘴唇微张，舌头无意识地探出轻喘着推测出：他要射了。  
  
“唔、嗯——”直到那不算稀薄的精液被颤抖着喷射到Peter的手心，在他温热的手掌里慢慢淌开，青年都一直保持着半个身子脱离床铺的姿势，Peter对着一手的白浊惊呼了一声，这让Loki有想踹他一脚的冲动。  
  
“你要把我弄断吗！”射精之后他的嗓门沙哑，没有力气继续绞紧双腿，这让Peter很轻松就拉开了他的两条大腿，将他的下身观看得一览无余，Loki震惊之余还有点疑惑，怎么这个小混蛋突然就开窍了？  
  
接下来男孩的举动让他差点要爆一句粗口再狠狠甩他一个巴掌——当他将视线全心全意地放在他下面时，Loki还满怀期待地以为他是要舔他，终于要迈进今晚的重头戏了不是吗？他期待地挪了挪屁股，让那个早就汁水泛滥的穴口更加暴露在男孩眼前，果然他听到了男孩的粗喘变得更大声，Loki眯起眼，放松身子准备迎接又一波的快感。“老天啊你——”男孩居然扯了张纸巾帮他在擦刚刚射出的精液！温柔地在他的龟头上揉动时Loki忍不住睁大了眼瞪着他，“你究竟知不知道什么叫做爱？”  
  
“我知道。”男孩的眼睛都红了，Loki努力地偏头瞥向他的下身，他那里看起来都要爆炸了。  
  
但他支吾着，“我就是，怕把你弄脏。”  
  
“……笨小子。”Loki无奈地说，不得不说这个男孩有一种神奇的能让他平静下来的魔力，他刚刚的发怒让男孩不知所措地停下了所有动作，也放开了他的双手，Loki慢慢坐起来，他的腿到现在还在隐隐发抖，但他仍然坚持着要坐到男孩腿上去，男孩的大腿肌肉紧实，完全可以承载得了他的重量，Loki岔开腿坐到上面，浑圆的双臀被一双布满腿毛的大腿轻轻挤开，Peter怕他坐不稳连忙伸手抱住他的脖子，两人的勃起在这时紧紧贴在一起。  
  
“待会你会把我弄得更脏的。”青年耳语一般地说着，Peter差点要被这一声刺激得直接射出来，Loki的手搂着他的后腰，屁股开始自由又有规律地晃动起来，湿漉的液体蔓延到Peter的腿上，明显就是准备好了被直接插入都可以。  
  
“Peter！他要是没准备好，你千万别捅进去，这样他痛死你也好不到哪儿去！”Wade的话仿佛还在耳边。  
  
“你准备好了吗？”Peter维持着最后一丝理智问道，他的阴茎不停和Loki的一起摩擦，脑袋黏在他颈间乱蹭着，偏硬的发丝令黑发男人痒得忍不住向两边倾倒。  
  
“大冒险的时候就准备好了。”  
  
男人将膝盖抵在深色的床单上，微微使力好让自己的屁股翘起来，这姿势让他平日里再怎么大胆都不禁小腿紧张地绷紧，他在男孩身侧抓到了他紧张蜷起的双手，抓住对方的手指靠近自己后方湿软的穴口，轻轻扭着腰吞入了他的一根手指，这根本不能止痒，反而引起了又一阵搔动，男孩由他带领着在滚烫的穴肉里毫无经验地乱搅，被汗气染湿的嘴唇又密密麻麻落到他肩上。  
  
“再一根，不，都进来！”青年急急地督促着。  
  
“嗯。”男孩闷着声答应他，慷慨地满足了他的要求，三根手指一齐插进了湿淋淋的后穴，完全没有过度，指腹一挤进多汁的甬道就无意识地在穴壁上按了好几次，穴口瞬间挤出一大团淫荡的液体，它的主人低叫着放软了双腿，十指伸进男孩的卫衣在他背上不轻不重地挠出几道刮痕——为什么他的动作永远都那么粗鲁！却每次都像触电一样击到他最敏感的地方！“你要轻一点……别按那里！停！说了不要按那里！啊啊啊……”  
  
他才射过没多久的阴茎，又被这种刺激唤得硬起来了，男孩继续全心全意地插弄着他，不时还认真地问一句，“舒服吗？”  
  
“不能那么快……”Loki被他搅得全身发热，这个坏小子发现他只要蜷曲手指勾一勾，他就会摇着屁股疯狂尖叫后就收不住了，不断托高他的臀部重复着这个手势，指关节一次一次磨过他最要命的地方，敏感的软肉被不断攻击，爽得他不停发出放荡的呜咽——这在他之前的性事中从未发生过，不论对方是谁，Loki Odinson都会是性事中的主导者，再淫荡放纵的叫床声都有过，但像现在这样，小小的胆怯又情动的声音……这可比那些叫声都色情多了，让他自己都臊得听不下去，耳朵到脚指头都变成了暧昧的艳红色。  
  
是他的技术太好？绝对不可能，Loki第一次遇上前戏得花上这么久（前戏还一直只是亲亲亲）的床伴，通常他不太喜欢这种调情久于做爱的状态，毕竟他们不是为了恋爱上床，单单只是为了一夜的快感，睡醒之后一切就会成为过去式，但是这个男孩让他有了不少新奇的体验，可能他太单纯且演戏演得炉火纯青？总是让Loki有一种，他从未对除他之外任何一人温柔又深情过的错觉？  
  
有谁会像呵护一个宝贝似的抚摸他的头发，再帮他擦干净射精之后的下体呢？他叹气，没有谁了。  
  
“插进来吧。”伴随着像哭又像感叹的一声呻吟，他握住对方的火热对准自己的入口，男孩的手指还陷在他穴里，一时间顶端卡在穴口，他退出的时候还往外挖了挖好让自己的性器进入得更加顺利，Loki抬着小腹手指又攀住了他的背部，他那该死的杏色卫衣还套在身上，他哆哆嗦嗦地帮他脱掉，以为这能转移点自己的注意力，其实不行，当男孩的阴茎撑开了那个入口，他控制不住地在男孩脸上疯狂寻找他的嘴唇，这个吻全由他主动，男孩在诚恳地回应他时也在缓缓将性器进入得更深，他的手指捏成拳状青筋暴起，如果不是怕青年会像Wade说得那样被他弄疼，他可能要使出最大的力气来动起自己的腰了。  
  
梦想成真，梦想成真。  
  
Loki知不知道他在梦里被他操过多少次，梦里的他不会哭，不会疼，只要将他的双腿轻轻拉开就能进到最神秘的地方，那个粉嫩炙热的小洞永远热情地迎接他的来临……可梦里的怎么比得过这个真实的，有血有肉、泪眼汪汪的Loki Odinson呢？  
  
“你疼吗？”他把糊住那双绿眼睛的头发全部拨开，让他直视自己的棕色眼睛，对方轻轻地摇头，虚无之后眼睛变得超级明亮。  
  
“你太小看我——操！你这个臭小子——”  
  
挑衅的后果就是男孩在用力深入，令他愉悦又痛苦的时候还不忘啃噬他的脖子，然后是胸口的乳珠，牙齿将它叼起又宽容地将它释放，一次一次乐此不彼，Loki仰着头跟着他的动作不停摇摆腰部，每一次那根硬物都能很巧地撞到他最舒服的地方，明明他不知道那里是哪里……“你就不能换个方向……啊！操吗？”  
  
“可是每次、操那里的时候，你后面会缩一缩。”男孩一字一句地说，他的温柔是无限的，以为Loki问出这话是感觉到了不舒服，明明都到了爆发的边缘，他还是停了下来，“这样不对吗？”  
  
“……不能再对了。”Loki自暴自弃地说，Peter又重新开始猛力的撞击，Loki无法再忍耐一根粗大性器在体内横冲直撞的绝妙快感了，他彻底抛弃了所有矜持高傲的假面，后仰、摇晃，把自己带往最爽的那个程度，阴茎直直地贴着Peter的腹部，在他坚硬的腹肌上摩擦出细小的白沫，被吸得发肿的乳头在空中摇来晃去，让男孩爱不释手地捏住了一颗揉搓着，他的抽插力道也在不知不觉中加大着，不知道又把那个贪婪的穴口撞了多少下，坐在他身上摇晃着脑袋的男人停下了动作，眼神再次变得缥缈起来，可男孩没察觉，抓了一把他的屁股，粗大的阴茎又往最深处捣了好几下，小洞突然更热烈地包裹住他，从最深处开始一圈一圈地吸吮起来。  
  
他快被吸射了，但Loki比他射的更快，眼神失焦整个人都瘫在了他身上，小腹因为呼吸而一下一下起伏着，屁股里绞出一汪更烫的汁水，穴口死死咬住Peter迫使他射出了今晚的第一发，青年沉溺在高潮的余韵和后穴的热浪冲击里说不出一句话，男孩啄了啄他绯红的脸，“Loki……”  
  
“Peter？”  
  
“嗯，我是Peter。”Peter满足又悲哀地搂着他，在他眼里我就是个会所的鸭子吧，他才不会想到这个男孩是他曾经教过的孩子，从那时起，就对他抱有不纯洁的心思了，而现在，他用不光明的手段得逞了……  
  
这一切都令他如痴如醉，他不会后悔，就算以后Wade会因为这个嘲笑他一辈子——他嘲笑他还不够多吗，从三年前那个夏天就开始了，永远都是因为Loki，这个男人真的要“折磨”他一生一世。  
  
可他心甘情愿。  
  
这场不算太差的性爱让两个人都暖了身子，这说明他们的战场可以从床铺回到那个冰冷的书桌上了，当Loki光着屁股坐到上面的时候，后穴的精液混着透明的黏液咕嘟咕嘟往外冒，一滴滴落在黑色的桌面上，画面淫靡又浪荡，但这不妨碍Peter又要怜惜地用纸巾去帮他擦——幸好这次Loki更快一步勾走了他的神智。  
  
他打开双腿将脚尖落在两边的桌面上，每块皮肤都软软粉粉地勾引着人去舔弄，眉眼间带着令人心热的欲色，像只小嘴儿一样的红肿穴口对着男孩一下一下地颤抖着，不用再说什么，Peter就发现自己不知什么时候重新变得灼热的肉棒，又高高扬起抵在了男人的穴口上……  
  
  
  
  
  
“Peter，吻我。”  
  
“Peter……”  
  
“Peter，你会把我弄得更脏的……”  
  
“……”  
  
天天天！这都是些什么乱七八糟又少儿不宜的梦！过热的欲望让Peter惊恐地睁开了双眼，陌生的天花板令他的思绪迅速回笼。  
  
“Loki！”他慌张地往右边伸手，却摸到了一手空。  
  
身边空无一人……可他昨夜明明是和那人相拥而眠的！难道所有的一切都是他的梦？这不可能！Peter痛苦地拧眉，想起身去问问别人，比如Wade，却不料被一个不重的力度重新扯回床上，同时一种更刺激的快感从下而上袭来，让他瞪圆了眼睛不可置信地往下看……  
  
“嗯？”  
  
男人咕哝着，一脸无辜。  
  
Peter的眼睛更大了……他绝对是在做梦吧！！！  
  
黑发的男人伏在他身下，嘴里挤着大半根半勃的阴茎——是他的，他似乎乐在其中，舌尖慢慢舔过他的龟头，还有更需要被照顾的尿口，在它们感恩地吐出黏液后又转而去吸吮粗壮的柱身，红艳的舌头将所有的液体都卷进口中，口腔再调皮地收缩，如果Peter没醒来，他还能将这个情色的早晨游戏进行得更久，可现在——这幅含着一根阴茎半醒不醒抬起头的样子实在让人有种发狂的欲望，Peter的小兄弟比他的脑子更快捷地做出了反应。  
  
精液射得毫无预兆，完全变硬似乎只是一瞬间的事，Loki躲避不及被呛了满满一嘴，甚至有几滴沿着他的嘴角缓缓滴落——  
  
“对不起对不起！”  
  
Peter马上将他拉起用手去接他嘴里的液体，白白的，黏糊糊的精液一大团吐进他的手心里，他的脸都涨红了，眼睛也咳得发红，Peter心疼坏了。  
  
“我不知道你……”  
  
“这不怪你。”Loki的碧眸睁得很大，他也有点晕乎乎的，“我一觉醒来他就顶着我，感觉你会很难受。”  
  
这时一道欢快的铃声从角落的一摊衣物里响了起来，这铃声是梅姨的特殊铃声，Peter的脸立马就塌了下来，他就知道Wade不会帮他忙的。  
  
Loki已经缓过来了，指指边上的厕所示意去洗漱，明明衣柜里有新的换洗衣服，他偏偏拣起Peter穿过的杏色卫衣穿在身上，过长的下摆遮住了半个臀部，就这么若隐若现地走进了浴室。  
  
遗憾的是他似乎在Peter熟睡的时候就洗过澡了，透明的浴室只能让Peter看到他伏在洗手池边漱口的样子，不过他的腿真的非常好看，又长又细，不少地方还留着昨晚疯狂之后的指印……哦，这个姿势他们昨晚做过，他站在书桌旁边也是踮着两只脚，他就在他身后分开他的两条腿，然后干进去……  
  
“Peter！Wade说的是真的吗？”梅姨喜悦的声音让他立马回过神来，心里涌上了丝不安感。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“就是！你要带男朋友回来了！真的吗！你喜欢的那个男孩是和Wade认识吗？不然怎么你去找你表哥反而与他碰上了……”  
  
“等等等等！”Peter又开始怀疑这一切是梦了，Wade到底对梅姨说了什么，她居然就这么接受了他的出柜，还如此期待他将一个男人带回家？“额，你就不生气？”  
  
“我为什么要生气？”梅姨听起来是真的很激动，“哦Peter，我们早知道你喜欢男孩子了，你以为你高中寄宿那段日子，我给你收拾房间的时候没看到那些男人和男人的杂志？当然了，那个时候我是挺生气，不过幸好你表哥那时就在我旁边，他说他身边也有个朋友，喜欢同性，但他父母不理解，于是他就跳楼了……那可真残忍，没必要那样的是吗？”  
  
梅姨果然不论是时尚品味和社会理念都不像她那个年纪的人……尽管Peter怀疑Wade的那个朋友是不是他凭空捏造出来的，他还是非常感谢他的帮助……只要一想到如果没有Wade，他就会在某一个假期回家，推开门，沙发上摊着一堆露骨又性感的同性成人杂志（可能还有录像带），而气势汹汹又眼含失望的梅姨坐在旁边，他就要窒息了……  
  
“谢谢你，梅姨，但是男朋友……”Peter很为难，用手抓了一把自己的头发，望着天花板放空，虽然他的暗恋对象，也是他的性启蒙对象在五分钟前刚给他口了一发，他还是不敢确定地述说出他们的关系，“其实我还在追求他……嗯，是的，实际上你认识他，他是Loki Odinson……”  
  
说出这个名字之后Peter做贼心虚地往浴室望了一眼，怕被那人听到……等等，人呢？浴室里刚刚还有水声的！Peter被吓到忘记了去回复梅姨的一连串问话，他猛地转头，黑发男人不知什么时候走到了衣柜旁边，正拿一块毛巾擦着脸，神色凝重且语气微妙地询问了一声，“我还有这个荣幸与你的长辈认识？”  
  
“待会再说，梅姨！”Peter匆匆挂了电话，Loki将一块打湿了的干净毛巾丢给他，他接过胡乱擦了把脸，脑子算是清醒大半了。  
  
“我要对你坦白，我不是这的、额，工作人员。”他紧张地咽了口唾沫，看见对方的表情从犹疑变为戒备，仔仔细细地打量了他一圈，好像是以为自己遭到了特殊形式的仙人跳，Peter赶紧说了一遍来龙去脉。  
  
“Peter是我的真名，Peter Parker，这个名字……”在对方翻涌着质疑的碧绿双眸注视下，Peter绝望地说出自己的所有秘密，“你就没有一点印象了吗？还有刚刚和我通电话的那个人，她是梅姨，以前你在当我家教的时候，也和她相处过。”  
  
“Peter Parker……家教……梅姨……”Loki从偏着脑袋努力回忆的样子变为像在酝酿什么怒气，他快步靠近Peter，如果不是对方没穿衣服，他就要提起他的领子了，“你是那个整天想飞檐走壁拯救世界，就是不愿意静下心来好好用功的臭小子吗？”  
  
臭小子惊喜地不停点头，“对对对是我！你想起来了！”  
  
“操！果然是你！我该想到的，那条蜘蛛内裤——也只有你这个房间贴满蜘蛛侠海报的小混蛋做的出来了！都是因为你——”刚经历过一夜激情的男人再愤怒也差点闪了腰，他捂着后腰，冲到床上将Peter的胸膛砸得哐哐响，“你是不是亲过我？三年前，我们都喝醉了，你就亲了我？”  
  
“你怎么知道？”说出这话男孩才知道自己说漏嘴了，他捂住嘴，但仍有声音从他口中漏出，“明明你都喝醉了……”  
  
男人再也看不出一点冷静模样了，还好颜色稍显幼嫩的卫衣磨合了一点他的戾气，他气得又爆了粗口，“妈的我后来还以为是我做梦，那个时候你又瘦又矮，我怎么会梦到你？我又不是个恋童癖！”  
  
“所以你没过几天就辞职了？”Peter愣愣地说，“我去车站找你，看见你了之后一直叫你的名字，你都没有回头……”  
  
“你带给我的阴影太大了！后来我跟哪个女的亲嘴都能想到你……我变成同性恋都是因为你！”Loki只恨他手边没烟，不然他一定要好好抽几根平静下来，“原来真的是你亲了我……怎么会，那个时候你才多大……”  
  
“我才比你小三岁。”Peter一脸委屈，“而且我现在已经长高了，长壮了。”  
  
真是真的，那时的小屁孩连毛都没长全就嚷着要拯救世界，幼稚又蠢得可怕，后来更是用一个似真似假的吻成为了他的噩梦，但随着那个暑假过去、完全没有用处的社会实践结束，这个噩梦也渐渐被他抛之脑后，Loki很快接受了自己的性向并在同性圈中混得风生水起，所有的事情都变得柳暗花明……但其实在他不知道的地方，这个小混蛋仍然对他抱有憧憬吗？三年的时间里这份渴望都没有退步一分……那他在车站只追到一个背影的时候心里是什么感觉？  
  
Loki冷哼一声，不得不承认三年前偷吻自己的若是这具身体，Peter Parker绝对不会得到一个落荒而逃的Loki Odinson，可能他们之间的感情就从此开始了。  
  
等等，他居然在考虑和Peter的感情？  
  
“我们能不就此结束吗？”Peter讨好地握住他的手，乱糟糟的棕发下是一双十分恳切的眼，“我真的，非常爱你。”  
  
爱到三年里无数个梦里有你，无数次草稿纸的角落有你，就连你离开时翻过的那些书籍现在都好好的保留着，妄想一切离别都没有发生过，明明有千万种深爱的证据，可在对方挑眉问出，“怎么个爱法？”的时候，他还是红着脸说不出口，“就是很爱……”  
  
“小Pe！拿出和我吵架时的气势来啊！”油腻腻的声音忽然从门口传来，穿着性感皮衣的男人狡猾地刷开了密码锁，探进一个看戏的脑袋，小表弟的纯情在这时实在让人扫兴，他不怕死地叫嚷着，“黑头发的先生，有次我在梅姨姨家寄宿，大早上翻进他房间叫他吃早饭，你猜怎么着，他拿着你的照片在被窝里撸得正爽！”  
  
“你来这干什么！”Peter冲他吼，脸上带着幼稚且逾越的行为被人拆穿的恼怒，这个人不久前还让他好好感动了一番呢，现在又出来惹人厌了。  
  
他完全没注意到黑发男人抱着双臂好整以暇地站在一边，脸上还带着一抹笑。  
  
“还不是你突然挂电话，梅姨姨以为你们怎么了呢。”Wade挤眉弄眼地说，今天他的脸色特别好，看来昨晚也过得不错，“告诉他吧，小Pe，你对他的喜欢早就不是那种小孩子式的了，你已经长大了，你是想操他……”  
  
“Wilson！”Peter就要冲过去和他打一架了，还好Loki注意到他没穿衣服，用棉被裹住他并将他按住了，他不知道男孩的愤怒不是因为自己隐藏着的秘密被人捅穿，而是他无法忍受任何肮脏的词汇被人用在Loki身上。  
  
他心里那些隐秘又龌龊的念头，已经让他自责了无数遍，Wade他不能这样。  
  
当Wade看破一切摇着头离开之后，男孩还沉浸在过度的悲伤无法自拔，这让Loki觉得他再不说些什么就要让这对兄弟的情谊就此斩断了，话说回来，他还以为世界上所有哥哥都像他家那个Thor一样拼了命要给弟弟做榜样呢，原来也有像这位Wilson先生这样的……  
  
“Wilson先生，是个挺特别的人啊。”  
  
“嗯，他总是让我想打他。”Peter不满地回应，“每次我觉得他是个好哥哥之后，他就会闹出点事来……让我生气。”  
  
“你觉得他闹事了？”Loki露出一个不以为然的微笑，“我觉得他帮你很好地回答了我的问题。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我知道了你是想操我，而不是……”Wade离开时没有锁好门，他们隐约能听见楼下播放的音乐，Loki随着律动摇了摇头发，那个不靠谱的表哥走时还留下了一个背包，一看就是Peter的，就放在鞋柜上面，Loki光脚走过去把他拎起，“还背双肩包……真像个学生啊，我还以为你要追我再让我当你一个寒假的家庭教师呢。”他挑起肩带丢给Peter，学着Wade的语气，“走吧小Pe，别让你阿姨担心了。”  
  
很久很久，Peter才意识到这句话是什么意思，他裹着被子蹦跳到Loki身边，盯着他的眼睛，想抱他又不敢抱，“你是说——”  
  
“去洗漱！别用睡了一夜的嘴巴跟我靠那么近说话！”  
  
回梅姨家的路上。  
  
梳洗整齐之后的两人靠在一起，Peter捏着Loki的手，“还有一个东西，我想给你看……”  
  
对方懒懒地抬眼，“什么？”  
  
男孩几乎要把头伸进背包里，翻找了半天才从最底下掏出一个小皮夹，献宝似的打开给Loki看。  
  
“你的照片，我一直藏了三年。”他红着脸，对方却黑了脸。  
  
“……”  
  
“？”  
  
“……你打飞机的那张？”  
  
“！！！”  
  
司机大叔被这虎狼之词吓得差点握不住方向盘，他睁大眼睛看向后视镜：见鬼了这不就是昨晚半夜那个臭小子吗！


End file.
